Wish You Were Here
by echofinley
Summary: Its been six weeks since she commanded him to cross the town line. And although she isn't ready to forgive him she wish she had him back. Belle's life in Storybook after 4x11 winter finale. Rumbelle one-shot


Hi everyone. So just a short one shot I wrote really quickly so please excuse the hurriedness of it and grammar mistakes. Also wanted to say this doesn't really convey my opinion on the whole Rumbelle situation that happened last episode so if there's something that doesn't make sense it's probably just because I'm sad and tired. Anyways hope you review (because I love reading your reviews and they cheer me up) and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own once upon a time.**

The nights alone were always the hardest for her. It was easy to go throughout the day without him. Although people stared at her as she walked down the street, whispering behind her back, and spreading rumors about her and him, it was the easiest part of her day to get through. She kept herself busy, distracting herself so she wouldn't think about and remember how she commanded him to cross over the boundary, banishing him from Storybrooke, and her. She constantly moved throughout the day. In the morning she would eat breakfast at Granny's with Ruby, then she would open the library. She would clean or organize it before the elementary would come for reading time. She would read a picture book to the younger kids and then one of her favorites to the older kids. She would close up the library in the afternoon and then head over to the station to help the Charmings or Regina with the restoration of the town. The Snow Queen's curse of shattered sight caused everyone to rip it apart, along with each other after the shards of the curse fell into their eyes. Regina and the Charmings and herself were taking complaints and request for help. They tried to do as many they could but they were constantly getting more each day. After they were finished she would watch baby Neal for Snow and Charming. That was the favorite part of her day. She loved taking care of Neal. He was sweet and mellow when he was with her. She loved rocking him to sleep and even singing to him.

Not many people even knew she could sing. Rumple did because he found her early one morning, in the castle, singing while she was doing some cleaning. She had been slightly embarrassed, not many people had heard her before. But even then when she was his maid he told her he like hearing her sing. In was one of the few times he forgot about pretending to be mean and harsh towards her. Since that day she always sang while she worked. After his time being Zelena's servant and watching his only son Neal die, he started having nightmares. He would wake up in the middle of the night with tears silently streaming down his face. He didn't want to wake her, but she always could feel he sadness and unrest and woke up when he did. She would help him lay back down and she would bring his head down on her chest and run her fingers thorough his hair while she softly sang to him. He would hold onto her tight around her waist while he fell back to sleep. She loved those moment because she felt so close to him. But now those moments were just distant taunting memories. Those were the ones she was pushing out of the mind with busyness. But at home alone, in their house, in their bed it was all she could think about. She knew she should move out, move on but she couldn't the memories that haunted her also made her heart skip and send butterflies to her stomach. She would go to bed at night and constantly being rolling over to grasp his hand and feel his body next to her, sometimes she would think he was there but it was nothing more than the imagination of her unfocused mind and longing heart.

She had been living this for almost two months now. Six weeks to be exact. It was wearing her out, trying to spend her whole day occupied and pretending she was fine. Everyone told her it got better in time, that she would move on but she couldn't. She was just learning how to hide the emptiness and sadness inside her. People told her she was better off without him, and she didn't need a beast in her life. But she wanted him back in her life. She knew she shouldn't because of everything he had done and wanted to do, but she did. He was the man that saved her from a life of just being Sir Gaston's little wife. Just a pretty face to accompany and dance with him at balls and bear him sons. He was the man who protected her twice when she didn't know who she was. He was the man who loved her and wouldn't let anyone hurt her. But he had hurt her and she couldn't trust him anymore. He was willing to do anything to be free from his dagger. He could change though, she thought.

She always had these thoughts swirling in her head throughout the day but today for some reason they weighed on her more than usual. She kept to her routine of going to the diner in the morning and ending her day with taking care of Neal, but before she headed home she made her way over to his shop. She hadn't been there since she commanded him to leave, but tonight she found herself getting out her keys and unlocking the front door. It was dark and cold and dusty inside but she still found comfort being there. It was where she first saw him in this world, even though she didn't know who he was. She walked towards the back room mindlessly running her fingers against the smooth cold glass cases. A headlight brightened the room and she turned her head over her shoulder seeing a car drive past eh shop. She didn't recognize it but quickly dismissed the feeling of uneasiness, and continue thought the opening to the back room. She looked around the room and spotted the object she was looking for, there cup. She picked it up and immediately felt tears running down her cheeks. She rubbed her thumb along the rim of the cup and over the chipped edge. She never let the cup leave her hands as she walked home and got ready for bed. She slid into bed still firmly holding on to it. She fell asleep reminded of her true love.

_Belle I don't want to lose you. He pleaded to her with wide eyes and a quivering lip. Belle I'm afraid. He foot inched unwilling further and further closer over the line. Belle I love you. She couldn't take it anymore looking into his sad and fearful eyes that hung to the hope she would change her mind. But she didn't she just turned her back on him holding firmly on to the dagger. He was soon by himself on the other side of the line and on his knees. She ran as fast as she could away. _

Belle gasped awake, she was used to dreaming about that night but never as vividly as this time. She let out a sob.

"Rumple. I wish you were here." She whispered. "But I've lost you for forever." She whispered through her tears. His heart stopped and though he didn't plan to He walked away from his place in the corner and sat down next to her on the bed. She gasped in alarm put slowly smiled. "How'd-, how did you come back?" _to me, _she left unsaid, but knew that Rumple understood.

"Sweetheart you'll never loose me. If you'll have me I'm yours forever?" He looked at her straight in the eyes trying to convey that whatever she chose he would respect.

She took her time thinking, she knew they had a very long way to go, the things he did weren't ok, and that they would have to have a long talk tomorrow about what he had done. She didn't know what this could mean for their future but she knew he needed her as much as she needed him. So she nodded and fell asleep again with his arms tightly around her.

_So the ending is probably not realistic, her forgetting momentarily all the bad things he has done, and him running back to her, but it was just the ending that wrote itself. I think that it will take a lot longer to repair and honestly I don't know how Rumple is going to get everyone to forgive him. Thanks for reading and please leave a message on what you thought and all your Rumbelle feels! _


End file.
